Here Little Kitty Kitty
by Kaizen Kitty
Summary: Is it... technically narcissism if you fall for the you from an alternate dimension? After all if personality is determined by all the things you've been through, wouldn't someone with entirely different experiences have an utterly different personality as well? Wouldn't that make them another person? Adrien/Adrien fic (slash/shounen ai/boys love/gay romance)
1. A Cat Without A Home

**A Cat Without A Home**

* * *

You expect me to go away but I'm here to stay, meow.

* * *

"you," came the simple reply, like that answered everything.

Adrien gulped as he looked back at the boy dressed in a skintight leather cat suit... they even wore the same belt!

"Look, it's real cold out, and I haven't slept in ages ― literally. Will you please let me in," he said while pathetically skipping from foot to foot, teeth chattering.

Adrien blinked. He whipped his head over his shoulder. Nope, Plagg was still there, floating over and drooling on a mouldy blue cheese. Adrien shook his head in dismay.

The boy in the black cat suit sneezed. "Look, I swear I'm not some akumatized monster out to get you. And I'm not some creepy weirdo stalker wearing a Cat Noir costume either ― set your mind at ease." He sneezed again. "You aren't that popular anyway," he said sourly.

"But ―" then Adrien looked at the intruder's ring, it was flickering! "You're about to change back."

The boy pouted. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Okay," uncertainly, Adrien pulled the window open a little wider. The _other_ cat boy jumped in.

Plagg broke out of his cheesy trance, turning to face the intruder. "Wha―?" Adrien shut the window.

"Claws in," the boy feebly mumbled, collapsing face-first on the floor.

Plagg's jaw fell to the desk as he watched an identical _other_ Plagg fall to the carpeted floor right beside the boy. The duplicate Plagg had bruises all over its tiny body and seemed to be shivering with a heavy fever; its eyes would not open.

"So..." Adrien said with the best smile he could muster at the moment, "what should we do with them?"

Plagg turned to Adrien. There was an odd hiss to his tone as he spoke. "Why are you asking _me?_ I'm not the one who let them in."

Adrien heaved a deep sigh. "You know, one of these days you're going to have to make an effort to be nicer to people."

"Why should I? People can't see me, anyway!" Plagg crossed his paws and stuck his snout up with a loud " _hmmpf_."

Adrien picked the _other_ Plagg up carefully and placed him on a spare pillow by the fireplace. The poor little thing shivered in his hands. He bit his lip. He felt like he should be doing _more_ , like he _could_ be doing more. But he didn't know what or where to even start.

Next up was his own double. What made this even more confusing was how oddly similar this guy looked to _him_. It's like they were twin brothers, but Adrien knew for a fact he didn't have any siblings... he _couldn't_ have any. Just who... was this dude?

He knelt beside him and checked the guy's pulse. It was weak, but he would live.

However when Adrien started hoisting the guy onto his shoulder, the dude groaned out in pain. Adrien blinked. He tried lifting him more carefully, but that only seemed to make matters worse.

The boy howled out in pain, the howl morphed into a choked hiss and then his eyes flashed open. Adrien was lost in a sea of green: those were his mom's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, placing the boy on his own bed.

 _Other_ Adrien smiled back faintly. "It's okay. I realize it must be quite the shock, seeing yourself like this."

"What _happened_ to you?"

The guy let out a string of croaky chuckles. "It's a long story."

Adrien set his jaw. "I've got all night."

Still smiling, the guy shook his head. "Don't want to bore you with stupid stories."

Adrien frowned at him. He still had both hands on the boy's sides when a loud echoing knock rapped against his bedroom door. Adrien froze.

He had half the mind to mouth 'Quick, _hide!'_ to Plagg, but faltered when he looked down at _himself_ cradled in _his own arms_. Snap, how was he going to explain this?

"Adrien, is everything alright?"

That was Dad's voice.

Adrien cleared his throat.

"Adrien?"

"I'm fine! Snubbed my toe on the foosball table, no biggy." He winced, like _that_ sounded believable.

Seconds passed in hushed silence.

Then he heard Dad groan from beyond the door. "Try to keep it down Son."

"Yes Sir!" he squeaked back.

A sigh, followed by footsteps moving away from the door.

 _Phew_ , _that_ was a close call! Adrien glanced back down at... _himself_. "On second thought, it's best if you get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

His double gave him a smile in thanks.

"That is... if you... _want_... to talk?" Adrien finished uncertainly, cocking his head and twiddling his thumbs.

"We'll explain everything to you in due time ― me and Plagg, that is," the double said with a wheezy giggle. "Uhh... _my_ Plagg."

Adrien smiled fondly down at him. "Okay man, get some rest."

The night passed without much issue. Adrien made himself a nest on the floor with the many spare pillows and cushions he had laying about his room. When morning came he woke with a yawn, stretching himself to full length.

He sat up and glanced at his own bed to find himself softly snoring, curled up to a ball under the blankets.

Adrien blinked, rubbed his eyes, but the image would not go away. "It's not a dream, then, I suppose..."

"No!" came the very loud and very pissed off reply from Plagg ― _his_ Plagg. "It's _not_ a dream!" The little kwami gestured wildly with his paws, tail swishing crossly. " _All my cheese is GONE!"_

Slowly Adrien stood on wobbly legs and wandered over to his desk. The tray with Plagg's treats looked empty. Plagg hissed at the _other_ sleeping kwami that still looked badly beat up.

Adrien approached the cat slowly, reached out and ruffled its fur with his pinkie. He drew his hand back ― the kwami's body was unusually warm and sweaty with a bad fever. Adrien bit his lip, searching for a handkerchief or _something_ he could use to cover the kwami like a blanket...

"Can you believe it?" Plagg went on, gesturing at the sleeping cat, "he even eats _in his sleep!"_ He turned to glare at the _other_ Plagg.

Adrien smirked. "Just like _you_ then?"

He had finally located a kerchief to cover the kwami with, and waved off Plagg's outraged protests of "I'm _nothing_ like _him!"_ when a low moan from his bed caused him to twist on his heel. _Adrien_ , the _other_ Adrien, had woken up.

His left eye opened first, then his right. "What year is it?" _other_ Adrien groaned out weakly.

Adrien blinked. "You mean you don't know what year it is?"

 _Other_ Adrien looked up at him and they made eye contact. The scowl from the night before, when Cat Noir had been freezing his tail off outside his bedroom window, was back on _other_ Adrien's face. "No. I'm just asking you pointless questions to waste your time."

"Okay okay, _Jeez!_ No need to get all passive aggressive on me, dude." Adrien held out his hands in a protective fashion. "I'm still processing all of this." He pursed his lip, "so are you like... from the future or something?" he blinked ― that would explain why there were _two of them_ at the same time.

"I asked you first," came the grumpy response.

Apparently this kitty was from a future where he'd grown considerably crankier and less sociable... _okay_ , Adrien could deal with that. He flashed his double the brightest smile. "It's the first year you got your powers!"

The double groaned. "In numbers?"

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. "Uhh... _numbers?"_

"I'm asking you what year it is, in exact numbers," the kitty growled out in an exasperated voice. "This information is of vital importance!"

Adrien blinked. "Oh! _Oh!_ What year it is? d'you wanna know month and date too?" he said quickly, scrolling through his phone.

"Yes please."

Well at least he says please, Adrien thought to himself, means he can't be all that bad. "February 12th, 2022," he read out in an even tone.

A thoughtful expression crossed his double's face. "Thank you. I'm... not _exactly_ from the future, _well_..." and here it got murky, "not from _your_ future," the double bit his lip and tented his brows at Adrien, "at least I _hope_ so..."

Adrien did a double take. "Not from... _my_ future?" he gaped, "what do you mean?"

The double sat up, keeping the blanket around his shoulders. "I guess you _could_ say... I'm from an alternate reality? Maybe?" he grimaced, "I don't know." With a sad shrug, Cat Noir Deux looked at the floor.

Adrien blinked at him. "But then... what are you doing _here?"_

Cat Noir raised his head and looked back at him with the saddest smile Adrien had ever seen himself pull. "Help you avoid making the biggest mistake of your life?"


	2. Power To Destroy The One You Love

**Power To Destroy The One You Love**

* * *

Was I brought into this world to wreck it? just to suffer?

* * *

"Wait, _what?"_ dumbfounded Adrien stared back at his double. "Back up there a minute. What do you mean 'greatest mistake of my life'?"

Cat Noir sighed. "Promise I'll explain, but before I do, there's something you should know about me:" the boy paused, as if unsure of himself or his words.

Adrien knelt beside his bed and nodded at him encouragingly.

The guy sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He looked up at the ceiling and said in a small squeaky voice, "I have no one left."

Adrien frowned. He could feel his own eyes growing bug eyed.

"They're all gone."

Adrien took his double's hand in his.

"Well, all besides Plagg of course." _Other_ Adrien shook his head. " _Gah_ , how do I explain this?"

Adrien pursed his lips. "Take your time."

"Right. Well it all started when Dad wouldn't let me ― you ― go to school any longer."

Adrien nodded along; he remembered that day all too well, he winced, _and_ the chaos that followed. If he had known that book was so precious to his dad, he _never_ would have taken it. He hardly thought it would be the biggest mistake of his life, but _ehh_... perhaps taking the book had far reaching consequences?

Ever since the incident, Dad _still_ couldn't look him in the eye without wincing.

His double bit his lip. "How much... do you know about that book Adrien?"

"Not much actually," Adrien scratched the back of his head, "I know Dad uses it as inspiration for his designs, and..." he pouted, "it was a gift from Mom."

"Well... that much is true. But that's not everything there is to know about it."

" _There's more?"_ despite himself, Adrien was leaning forward now, eagerly soaking up any new information he could get his hands on.

"Oh yes, _so much more_." The double twisted his fingers into the beddings. "But I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this. Umm... do you know who Lady Bug is?"

That question threw Adrien off guard. He felt Cat Noir's hand in his, as the world around them suddenly seemed to go completely still. "Do you?"

"Yes,"

Amazing how one word could at once start and stop Adrien's world, turning it completely upside down.

"she has your dad's... or should I say my dad's book," the double went on.

Adrien blinked. "But... the only place I took the book was school, so... unless Lady Bug broke into my house, and I don't know why she would do that, Lady Bug _goes to my school!"_

The other Adrien smiled. "You catch on quickly."

"Thanks," Adrien smiled back at the boy in his bed, squeezing his hand, when a thought struck him. "But... didn't Dad get his book back?"

Other Adrien blinked. "He _did?"_

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed. "I'm allowed to go to school again because of it."

" _Oh_ , _I see..."_

"What?"

The double shook his head, not looking at Adrien. "Things are _worse_ than I thought, then." He narrowed his eyes, before fixing Adrien with a long penetrating stare. "So you've got no clue who Hawk Moth could be, then?"

"No! _Tell me."_ Adrien literally threw himself at the boy, clutching the collar of the guy's shirt.

"I will, but... you're _not_ going to like what I have to say."

"I don't care, just _tell me."_ Urgency and _need_ found their way inside Adrien's voice.

"First, I want you to know Hawk Moth is not as evil as you might be led to believe," the other Adrien said cautiously.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh he's sneaky alright, but he's not a bad person. His heart is not black as night... he's simply... _misguided?"_

A frown found its way onto Adrien's forehead. "I'm starting to second-guess yesterday's decision to implicitly trust you..."

The dude sighed. "See this is what I mean. You _won't_ like what I'm about to tell you. But I _have to_ tell you, the balance of the universe is at stake."

"Go on,"

"I swear I'm not one of Hawk Moth's pawns."

Adrien nodded. "I believe you."

"I'm...," the guy bit his lip again, and winced, "I'm _worse_."

Adrien shook his head resolutely. "You could _never_ be worse than Hawk Moth. You're me! And Lady Bug and I fight for the forces of Good!"

That made the guy smile a little, but it was such a sad smile. One imbued with so much pain and hatred. "I thought so too, you know. Way back, before this all started, I thought heroes could never be evil, or use their powers for Bad." He placed his hands over Adrien's hands on his collar, and gently pried them off his shirt. "But I was wrong, you know. Hawk Moth was not evil to begin with. He... he started off as a good guy. Once, long ago, Hawk Moth was one of _us_ , a super hero!"

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Adrien, I'm the living proof of that." The double gestured at himself, "I shouldn't have been able to break the spacetime continuum with my cataclysm and pierce the veil between our realities, but here we are." He shrugged, "anything is possible, if you try hard enough. The problem is that Evil also tries."

Adrien frowned. His double wasn't making any sense.

"But I believe in _you_ , Adrien, which is why I'm here. I believe in both of us."

Plagg yawned, "that's some gay shit right there, _Not_ Adrien."

His double looked past him, at the floating kwami.

"Why don't ya get to the point? Yer _boring_ me with all yer pointless chit chat."

"Okay," the _other_ Adrien took a deep steadying breath, "Hawk Moth... he lost someone very dear to him, a loved one."

Adrien stared into his double's green eyes.

The double went on. "Their loss has made him _angry_... and bitter," the double winced, in a smaller voice he added, "...just like me."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "And you feel that justifies what he did?"

His double only said, "I did a lot worse."

"Well you're here now," Adrien said in a shaky voice, "what can we do to fix things?"

Other Adrien clenched his fist. "We can start by taking back that book. Hawk Moth, err... _your dad_ shouldn't have it."

The blood stilled in Adrien's veins, time seemed to stop. The other Adrien caught on, his eyes widened. Plagg dropped his camembert to the carpet.

"M-my _dad_... is _Hawk Moth?"_

Adrien felt the whole world crashing down on him when his double simply said "yes."


End file.
